


The End of the Beginning

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But that's intentional, M/M, Possibly the blandest and most boring confession scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: In which Torimaru's attempt at lying is ruthlessly exposed, but he still makes a confession to his mentor and pulls off a tongue-twister. Original publication: May 2015 (birthday fic for Torimaru).





	The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介。  
> ※乌木（当然无差）！腐向慎入哟~虽然大概只是面瘫搞笑役vs面瘫吐槽役……  
> ※设定其实是4年后的鸟丸（20）和礼治桑（25），虽然这段里面看不太出来啦。  
> ※关于鸟丸的穷，这里设定是家里欠了很多钱。  
> ※一如既往，如果对人物塑造有意见和建议，请和作者提出哟。

“所以，礼治先生不如考虑一下我吧。”

连眼皮也懒得抬似地，乌丸用一如既往没什么起伏的语气说。木崎抬眼看了看他：

“别开这种玩笑，京介。”

“不是玩笑呢，”乌丸面不改色地答道，盯着木崎的眼睛看了两秒，然后低下头用筷子拨弄了一下碗里的晚饭，拣出一块牛肉塞进嘴里。

“怎么样，礼治先生。”

“先把食物咽下去。”

在乌丸同往常一般面无表情地咀嚼着食物的时候，木崎稍稍打量了一下他的脸。从拜在自己门下时带着些稚气的少年，变成如今冷静可靠的优秀队友，已经过了六年之久，除了爱开玩笑的毛病从来都没改掉，其它各个方面上都早已是成熟、可以独当一面的战士了。虽然有师徒之名，但是队友般相处的时间，远远超过了师徒般相处的时间。

“抱歉，”乌丸的声音插了进来，“是开玩笑的呢。”

木崎直视着他：“不是吧。”

乌丸抬起眼，略略张开了嘴唇。

“你骗人的时候从没说过自己是认真的。”

“啊，果然这招对礼治先生没用呢……”

短暂的沉默。

“如果我答应了这种事，你要怎么和家人交代？”

“他们啊……大概会说着‘那个小伙子啊，本来想着要是能拐来当优奈的男朋友就好了，京介的男朋友……倒也不是不能接受’这样的话，然后表示支持吧。”

“优奈不是在上小学吗？”

“所以还是做我的男朋友比较好，他们想一想也会同意的。”

“…………真的没问题？”

“真的没问题啦。至于债务的事情我也会自己解决，礼治先生不用操心。”

“提了交往的事还要说这样的话吗？”

“可是共同负担债务这种级别的事情，不是要等到结婚以后再说么？”

“在日本又不可能。”

“所以说，礼治先生不要想了。”

木崎放下筷子。乌丸刚刚慢条斯理地把最后一块煎牛肉送进嘴里。

“好吧，”他收拾起空了的碗碟，站起身向水池走去，“你自己决定就好。”乌丸跟着起身，顺手把洗碗的海绵递了过去：

“所以我才喜欢礼治先生啊。”

“所以？”

“是的，所以呢。”洗碗的水声中，乌丸懒洋洋地说着，”现在算是在和礼治先生交往吗？”

“唔，是的吧。”

“居然没有高兴得要哭出来的感觉，和想象有点不太一样啊……”

“什么想象？”

“啊，大概就是喜欢礼治先生很久，所以会有的这样那样的想象之类。”

“之前有这样的想法为什么不早点告诉我呢？”

“因为不知道礼治先生会想早点知道呢。”

木崎稍愣了一下，把最后一个盘子放到碗架上、用毛巾擦干双手的时间里，乌丸已经继续说下去了：

“但也没法早点知道礼治先生会想知道，因为礼治先生不知道我不知道礼治先生想知道，直到知道礼治先生确实想知道的时候，礼治先生已经知道了，迟到了呢。”

“现在只是单纯地想说绕口令了吧？”

“礼治先生，真残忍啊。”


End file.
